She's Killing Me
by I'm Not A Princess
Summary: She's killing him but she's worth it. Inspired by She's Killing Me by A Rocket To The Moon. My first one-shot so it might not be all that good but then again people always seem to like my work better than I do. Just read and find out.


A/N: I know I usually put these at the end but oh what the hey! So I know that most of you were expecting a new chapter but that has to wait for now. I'm still adjusting to school again, lol. But I am working on Chapter 12 of **'A Lesson In Romantics' **it just that I had this one half way done before school started. I can't get the lyrics in the center, for some reason it doesn't want to work. Okay I'll stop boring you with my talking now.

* * *

Okay so this was inspired by She's Killing Me by A Rocket To The Moon, if only ARTTM were still together. T.T lol. Well anyways this is my first one shot so it might suck a bit.

* * *

He was having a few friends come over to watch a game tonight; he was just hoping that nobody mentioned it to Ino. She wouldn't be to thrilled knowing that and she'd turn his good mood into a sour one. He doesn't know why or how but that girl has a way of turning things from good to bad.

While getting ready for he threw on a random shirt, it happened to be an old striped T- shirt he's has for years. She hates that shirt; she says that there's to many stripes and that all the color don't go well together. He can just imagine that disgusted look that she'll make. Even though it hurts him when she looks at him like that he doesn't really mind it all that much, you may call him a sadist or a masochist or whatever but she's his favorite kind of pain.

Ino Yamanaka drive him, Shikamaru Nara, crazy. No doubt about it. Though she may nag him uncontrollably she was the only person who he found troublesome and yet he yearned to be around all day. She was a bossy know it all but he loved her just the way she was._  
_

She'll start a fight over anything and everything, because she knows that he loves her too much leave. She knows just how much he loves her and uses that advantage to command him to do whatever she wants.

All of his friends say that she's awesome and that she's perfect for him. She compliments him and they make each other whole. But he knows that they all talk her behind his back, they think the same things that he does about her. That's she loud, bossy, and controlling. Not only does he know that they say that about her but he also knows that they talk about him as well. They say that he's too laid back and that why she runs over him. But he doesn't care what they say, because he knows it's all true.

She's always bumming to her dad for money or asking him if she can use his credit card for something. And of course her dad gives in she is 'Daddy's Little Girl' after all, so of course he won't deny anything she wants or asks for. She has no job and rarely works at her family's shop and yet she wants to say that he's the lazy one in the relationship. He does work but when he's home or with her he just feels so at ease that he can just sleep his life away if she'd let him, which she won't. She his brightest dreams in what he wanted in a girl, she's smart, kind, and passionate about what she cares about. But she's also like his greatest nightmare coming true, she's loud, bossy, and insanely beautiful.

She's everything that he's ever wanted and she all that he hates but he wouldn't have their relationship any other way. She changes the way that she dresses every other week, she says that she needs to have the latest fashion. She's always changing up the way that she wears her hair, one day she'll have it all loose the next day it'll all be in a ponytail and another day it'll be in her signature high ponytail with her bangs in the front. No matter what she wears or how she looks she'll always be the same to him.

To celebrate his love her, he went out and bought some roses for him. Once he got home and gave them to her, she frowned and started to complain about the thorns. Feeling slightly dejected he went to her them from her but then he saw her holding them close to her and smiling fondly at them and that's when he remembered that's why he does it.

He loves her half to death but he swears that she's killing him slowly. She causes him a sort of pain that he craves and can't live without. Either way he's undeniably in love with her and he wouldn't have it any other way. He loves everything about her, including her faults and quirks and he knows that she loves his.

_I love her half to death but she's killing me  
She's killing me_

* * *

Read and review please. (:


End file.
